


Five Times Sirius Wanted to Dance with Remus (and the one time he did)

by littlebluespacemoth



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M, little bit of jily, originally written for qlfc, so it's on ff.net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4693127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebluespacemoth/pseuds/littlebluespacemoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Sirius wanted to dance with Remus and the one time he did.</p><p>Originally posted on ff.net for QLFC</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Sirius Wanted to Dance with Remus (and the one time he did)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on ff.net under same author name/title. Written for QLFC so I'll list the prompts
> 
> \- Quote from Don't go Breaking My Heart by Elton John and Kiki Dee: "You put the sparks to the flame"  
> -(scene) a dance between two characters  
> -(word count) 2,319.  
> -(restriction) the whole fic can only take place in one room
> 
> Please leave a comment and I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> ~littlebluespacemoth

Coincidentally, it all happened on the same night, which is not surprising considering that the night it happened was the night of the Hogwarts Spring Formal.

One

It was a Thursday night- a weird night to have a Spring Formal, but that's the way things went at Hogwarts. Sirius felt that he looked quite fit in his dress robes- he was told that they brought out his eyes. Though what was in his eyes that needed to be brought out he was not sure.

Anyway, not even ten minutes into the Spring Formal, and Sirius was already bored. James was trying to worm a dance out of Lily and Peter was off dancing with his girlfriend, Lucy Sanders. Remus was still up in their dorm because he had to finish up some school work that he had missed that last full moon. He would be down soon, but Sirius was growing impatient.

However, he did not have to wait long as Remus was entering the Great Hall as Sirius downed his fifth glass of punch- which, sadly, was not spiked.

Remus entered the Great Hall, and holy wizard cheese on a cracker did he look hot. He was wearing the typical dress robes that wizards wear, but he had them unbuttoned and underneath he was wearing a light blue dress shirt and tight brown pants. He also looked a little nerdy as he was wearing a bow tie and suspenders, but if anyone could pull it off it would be Remus. He had even done his hair up a little and so his curls were even more pronounced than usual.

Sirius was very tempted to go up to Remus and ask him to dance, but he knew that Remus would not want to, and Sirius did not feel like making things awkward. He still went up to Remus, though, because that is what friends do and besides, he was bored as fuck.

"Hi Remus!" Sirius grinned.

Remus returned the grin with a dazzling smile. "Hi."

"I'm bored."

Remus laughed. "I figured you would be," he said, "So I decided I could finish my work tomorrow morning before breakfast and come down and entertain you. Besides, I missed last year's Spring Formal, and I wanted to see what it was like."

"Well what is it like?"

"It isn't too bad," Remus sniffed.

"You haven't even been here for a minute!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Then why did you ask?"

"I- I don't know," Sirius said and the look on his face was so funny that Remus could not help but laugh, leaning forward a bit and placing a hand on Sirius's shoulder. Sirius's heart skipped a beat and looked down at the brown haired boy. He was going to do it; he was going to ask him to dance.

"Hey… Remus…" Sirius began. However, before Sirius got a chance to ask Remus to dance, the five cups of punch that he had downed earlier caught up with him and he really, really had to go to the bathroom.

"Yes, Sirius?" Remus asked, looking up at Sirius with his big green eyes.

"I got to take a piss, I'll be back in a minute," Sirius said before he rushed off to the bathrooms linked to the Great Hall.

Two

The second time Sirius wanted to ask Remus to dance, it was James who interrupted.

Sirius and Remus were off to the side with their backs against the wall discussing their spring break plans- they were both spending it at James house and it was going to be epic.

"So the question is, do we have the flower squirt tomato sauce or ketchup?"

"Well tomato sauce is more chunky, but ketchup is more slimy," Remus responded, "So we could just combine the two or something…"

"Yeah…" Sirius trailed off. He turned his head and looked up at Remus, who was already looking down at him, and smiled.

Remus had really pretty eyes. They were a light green, but not as striking as Lily's. They were paler, and could almost be grey in certain lighting, except they weren't. Sure, there might have been small streaks of grey hidden in his eyes, but there were also flecks of gold hidden within the green. He also had really nice eyelashes, Sirius noticed, and his eyebrows were quite fit too. A little bushy, sure, and a few shades darker than his actual hair, but they were still nice.

Bloody hell, Sirius thought, I'm mooning over Moony's eyebrows.

Sirius was going to do it. He was going to ask Remus to dance. He took a deep breath and tapped Moony on the shoulder. "Hey Remus…"

Before he could say anything, James came bouncing up to them and clung to Padfoot's arm.

"Padfoot! Moony!" he exclaimed. "Why won't Lily dance with me?" he whined.

Sirius sighed, and banged his head against the wall.

Three

Sirius was getting a little frustrated. Twice he had worked up the courage to ask Remus to dance, and twice he had been interrupted. Once by his bladder and another time by James.

Sadly, Sirius could not ask him to dance because currently he was stripping. That is, he was taking off his dress robes because James wanted to sing.

"You have to help me serenade Lily," James had pleaded.

"This is your area," Remus said, "I do not sing." He walked away and went over to talk to Peter and Lucy.

"Why do I have to help?" Sirius had asked.

"Because the song I want to sing is a duet," James explained.

"Yes, I know that," Sirius sighed, "Don't tell me you don't remember my Elton John phase, I was singing the song for weeks when it came out."

"So you will do it?" James asked with a spark of hope in his eyes.

"Yes, I suppose I will," Sirius sighed as he began to remove his robes to reveal the tight black leather pants and white dress shirt he was wearing. He also pulled his long black hair back into a pony tail with a hair tie.

"Damn," James whistled, looking him up and down, "I can see why all the birds are nuts about you."

Sirius looked over at him. "Remember who you are serenading here."

James rolled his eyes as he also took off his dress robes. "Come on," he said, placing his robe on the chair next to Sirius's and he dragged Sirius up to the makeshift stage- which was just the platform where the teacher's table was minus the teacher's table. There was also a set of speakers so that if a student wanted to, they could play a song on the speaker if they wanted to- school appropriate of course.

"Right," James said when they were on the makeshift stage, "Let's do this!" He waved his wand and Don't Go Breaking My Heart- the karaoke version- started to play and James and Sirius began to sing.

Halfway through the song, Sirius spotted Remus in the crowd. He was dancing, and damn, he looked beautiful.

"You put the sparks to the flame," Sirius sang, making eye contact with Remus, and Remus gave him a big grin. Sirius felt his heart skip a beat. He would love to be dancing with Remus right now.

Four

"Prongs," Sirius whined, tugging at James sleeve. James did not hear him as he was too busy making heart eyes at Lily.

"Prongs," Sirius moaned.

"What, Sirius?" James huffed

"Why are Moony and Lily dancing with each other?" Sirius asked, watching his crush and his best friend's crush twirling around on the dance floor. He had to admit, they would make a very striking couple.

"I dunno. But doesn't Lily look gorgeous in that dress?" James sighed. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Yes, she does. But why is Moony dancing with her?"

James looked over at him. "I told you, I don't know. But don't worry, they are just friends."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah."

"Positive?"

"Uh, yeah," James said, waving his hand around, "Remus likes boys."

"Really?" Sirius asked, flabbergasted.

"You did not know?"

"No!"

"Probably because you were too busy mooning over Moony," James said with a giggle, and then he turned his attention back to Lily.

Sirius just rolled his eyes, but he felt excited nonetheless. Remus like boys. This meant he had a chance.

I wish I could be the one dancing with Remus instead of Lily, Sirius thought.

"Same," said James, and Sirius blinked. He must have said that last part out loud. "Then," James continued, "Lily would be dancing with me." Padfoot rolled his eyes.

Five

"Padfoot!" James exclaimed, his hand covering his nose.

"What?" Sirius asked, seriously annoyed. Remus and Lily were done dancing, and Sirius was just about to go and ask Remus to dance.

"I have a bloody nose," James explained, pulling his hand away from his nose for a brief moment so that Sirius could see the blood gushing from his nose.

Sirius sighed and stood up. "Let's go find Madame Pomfrey," he said, grabbing James's elbow. "Keep your head tilted forward."

"I thought it was backwards."

"Nope."

They found her talking with Hagrid, and even though they felt awkward interrupting their conversation, James really needed the bleeding to stop, and Sirius did not know the spell to do that. By the time Madame Pomfrey had fixed James's bloody nose, the dance was coming to an end. In fact, half of the students had already left and returned to their dorms.

Sirius sighed. He seemed to be doing that a lot tonight, but he had a reason to. The dance had lasted a good three hours and he still had not danced asked Remus to dance. He sighed again and wandered over to the punch bowl, leaving James to go and try to woo Lily.

The punch still wasn't spiked. Bother.

+One

"Hello Sirius," Remus said, approaching Sirius from behind. Everyone else had left already, save one or two couples who were talking quietly off to the side.

Sirius jumped and whirled around. "Oh. Hi Moony."

Remus gave him a small grin. "Did you have fun?" he asked.

"It was alright. Lily a good dancer?"

"She's alright," Remus shrugged, "She did not step on my feet at least."

"Why did you dance with Lily?" Sirius asked.

"She was trying to avoid dancing with James."

"Oh," Sirius said, and he did not know what else to say.

"Did you dance with anyone?" Remus asked after a brief moment of quiet.

"No," Sirius replied.

"Too busy singing Elton John?" Remus smiled.

Sirius groaned, but smiled anyway. "Did you like it?"

"It was very nice. I had forgotten how much I love hearing you sing."

Sirius grinned and looked down at the ground. "Actually," he said suddenly, looking up at Remus, "There was someone I really wanted to dance with."

"Who?"

"Well, er, I was hoping that I could dance with you," Sirius rushed, looking Remus square in the eye.

"You would like to dance with me?" Remus asked, a little startled.

"Well… yes…" Sirius said. He gave a little laugh and scratched the back of his head. "I just said that, Moony."

Remus grinned. "Well, come on then," he said, grabbing Sirius's hand, "Let's dance."

"There is… um… there isn't any music," Sirius said. He was not sure why he said it. Maybe he was nervous. Maybe he couldn't actually believe this was happening. But it was.

"Why don't you use a charm?" Remus suggested. "I think the speakers are still up, so you could probably charm them to play something," he said, pulling Sirius close and placing his hand on the black haired boy's waist.

"Okay," Sirius blinked. "Have any requests?"

"Hm… You know, I am a sucker for Elton John."

"Really?" Sirius asked. "Alright then," he said as he pulled out his wand and waved it around. Your Song by Elton John began to play softly.

Remus gave a soft laugh. "Such a cliché song choice."

"Just shut up and dance with me."

Remus complied, and the two boys slow danced until the song ended. They continued dancing even after the song ended, Sirius not ready to let go of Remus. Everything felt so right.

"Sirius," Remus muttered. "Sirius… I…"

"Remus…" Sirius murmured, his heart in his throat.

"Why did you want to dance with me?" Remus asked

"I… I… Remus… I feel like you already know…" Sirius stuttered.

"I do," Remus confirmed, "I would just like to hear you say it."

"Remus…" Sirius leaned his forehead against Remus's and closed his eyes. "Remus, I… I am in love with you."

Remus jerked back. "What?"

Sirius opened his eyes. He felt terrified. "You said you knew!"

"I knew that your feelings for me weren't as platonic as they should be! I knew that you were attracted to me! I didn't know you were in love with me!"

"Oh. Oh Remus I am so sorry," Sirius apologized, letting go of Remus's hand. "I'll just… I'll just go. Goodnight, Remus."

"No!" Remus almost shouted, "No. I was just… surprised. Sirius, please don't go, and please don't apologize for your feelings. Especially when they are returned."

"They are?" Sirius was flabbergasted.

"Yes."

"Oh. That's nice." Sirius felt faint.

"You alright?"

"Yeah. Just. So many emotions just ran through me right there in those past few minutes."

Remus let out a nervous laugh and brushed the hair from his eyes.

"So what now?" Sirius asked, stepping forwards.

Remus stepped up to Sirius and placed his hands on Sirius's shoulders.

"Now," he said, quietly, "You are going to kiss me."

Sirius grinned, and leaned up to place a sweet, chaste kiss on Remus's lips. He pulled away after a few moments and grinned bashfully.

"I am so glad you asked me to dance," Remus said. Sirius beamed and kissed him again.


End file.
